


Spy vs Spy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes the superior observational powers of an Auror to see what others can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy vs Spy

**Title:** Spy vs Spy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape  
 **Summary:** Sometimes it takes the superior observational powers of an Auror to see what others can't.  
 **Word Count:** 565  
 **Genre:** Um, polar bears! *g*  
 **Warnings:** Lack of plot?  
 **A/N:** This was originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/polarbabe09/10199.html) at [](http://bethbethbeth.insanejournal.com/profile)[**bethbethbeth**](http://bethbethbeth.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday community, [PolarBabe09](http://community.livejournal.com/polarbabe09/), as my offering for her birthday, which was August 6th. Happy birthday, Beth! ♥  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Spy vs Spy

~

“You can’t fool me, you know.”

The voice was soft, quiet. For a moment, Severus thought Kingsley was speaking to someone else. Severus glanced to his left to check.

“I’m talking to you, Severus.”

Severus stiffened. “Indeed,” he murmured back as Albus droned on about some hare-brained plot involving contacting the werewolves. “And why would that be?”

“You’re hiding something.”

_He thinks I’m a traitor, too?_ Quashing his disappointment and raising an eyebrow, Severus sneered, “If you have an accusation to make, then make it; otherwise, sod off.” Turning his attention back to Albus, who was now arguing with Moody, Severus tried to ignore the large, warm presence next to him. The meeting broke up only moments later, and as Severus began to rise from his chair, he was prevented by a firm hand on his thigh.

“Unhand me,” Severus demanded.

Kingsley shook his head. “Severus and I have some unfinished business,” he declared. “We’ll only be a moment.”

Helpless, Severus watched as everyone else, ignoring him, left the room. “Let me go,” he gritted out.

“We are not done,” Kingsley insisted, rising to his feet to loom over Severus. “Now, as I was saying, you’re hiding something. Something is bothering you.”

“How would you know--?” Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Have you been spying on me?”

“Spying on the spy?” A smile curved Kingsley’s lips. “That would be an interesting turnabout, wouldn’t it? But no, I am simply a good observer, Severus. There were several things missing in your report this evening.” He held up a hand before Severus could reply. “And no, that’s not an accusation, it’s a question. I suspect that you were forced to watch something horrible tonight, some new atrocity, perhaps? Whatever it was, it affected you.”

“This is--” The breath rushed from Severus’ lungs as he was pushed forcefully back into his chair.

“It made you angry, whatever it was,” Kingsley continued coolly. “You’re seething inside.”

“Fuck y--” Severus’ words were smothered by Kingsley’s mouth on his. Growling, he tried to shake Kingsley off, but Severus was quickly overwhelmed by superior leverage. The kiss remained combative for a moment before turning sensual. Severus’ fist, which had been clutching Kingsley’s robes, soon relaxed.

They pulled apart all too soon. “If it will help you work off the nervous energy, I would be happy to assist,” Kingsley rasped, capturing Severus’ gaze. “But realise that you _will_ tell me what happened.”

Severus hesitated only a moment before nodding once curtly. Rising to his feet, he followed Kingsley out of Grimmauld Place without speaking to anyone, steadfastly ignoring any attempts at conversation.

Clasping Severus’ arm, Kingsley Side-Along-Apparated them to his bedroom. “No foreplay?” Severus sneered, looking around.

Kingsley smiled. “There will be plenty of foreplay once we’re past the urgency of our first time,” he purred, pushing Severus onto the bed and following him down.

They had been heading towards this for a long time, Severus realised as his clothes disappeared and Kingsley melted the very last of his resistance with skilful application of hands and mouth and body.

Afterward, as Severus told Kingsley of watching Voldemort kill Muggle parents in front of their children and of being haunted by their screams, Kingsley held him and the tender foreplay Severus craved had followed.

No, Severus couldn’t fool Kingsley, and in the end, he was glad of that.

~


End file.
